xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-27144133-20161011020718
Can you please rephrase your last paragraph? I'm not entirely certain on what you're trying to say other than you have thoughts on Telethia the Endbringer. Looking at the scene where Telethia the Endbringer shows up and defeats three Tainted Sphinxes, notice how after the battle, the Telethia takes a good long moment to look at the party, the camera then cuts to Elma opposed to any other member in particular and then stares at her for a couple seconds before flying off. Considering that the area where the Vita was found is the only area in the game with the Tainted, it's safe to assume that the Vita and Tainted are related. As far as the Telethia's attack goes, it did nothing to help the Ganglion that were fighting the Tainted, so it likely isn't on their side. However, it doesn't seem to be directly against the Tainted either; the Telethia's level 99 the Tainted are around level 20, they wouldn't even stand a chance. Instead the Telethia acted when the avatar, Elma, Lin, Lao, and Tatsu were in danger, meaning that the Telethia was most likely acting to save one of them. Considering that after saving the group from the Tainted the Telethia looked intently at Elma, it was most likely acting on her behalf, although Elma does not seem familiar with it. Also, based off of the Orphean page of this wiki, the Ovah comes from the same world as the Telethia, so if you want to investigate the Telethia, you might find something around there. I'd also look around the Telethia page of the wiki. Going back the Ares battle with Lao, I think I have some conclusion on what Elma meant when she said, "I never understood why humans separate themselves off... By race, by class, religion, country, age... As if it matters in the end!" Based off of this line, I can assume that in Elma's society race, class, religion, country, and age have little if any importance to the general populace. In terms of age being insignificant, it could mean that members of Elma's species are pretty much immortal, so an age difference really doesn't mean anything, or it could mean that Elma's species reproduces in a similar fashion as the Orpheans where they use a special virus to clone themselves once they die causing the 0 year-old Orpheans to have the same maturity as a 50 year old Orphe. Considering what we have determined so far, it's more likely the former than the latter. As far as country goes, this likely means that Elma's homeworld(s) is either under control of a unified government controlling the whole thing or different countries don't really mean anything anymore. For relgion, it could mean that everyone in Elma's world share the same religion, they don't have any religion (similar to the Ma-non), or they only have ethnic relgions (religions that don't put any emphasis on influencing others to follow it). Considering that Elma never refers to any deity in the entire game, I'm guessing the most likely answer is that Elma's species doesn't focus on religion. When Elma mentions class not mattering, that would probably be one of the biggest differences between the society that Elma comes from and the society that humans have. Since early history, we've always had something for an upper, middle, and lower class, so I imagine that Elma's society doesn't have any classes, maybe everyone gets equal pay or something? I'm not sure how an economy functions without class. Unless Elma's saying that class exists in her society, but it doesn't matter? I'd like to hear your thoughts on this. I think Elma's mention of race not mattering is an indication that Elma is not a Samaarian. The Samaarians created the Ganglion and Zaruboggan to serve them, so if Elma was a Samaarian and she were to say that race didn't matter, it would be a hypocritical statement. Like I said, there was a bit to infer from that one line of dialog. I should probably look for more evidence to back up my statements, but for now, do you have any thoughts?